Undertale: Error Changes The World
by FunbariVoid
Summary: Error Sans the AU destroyer somehow wakes up in an genocide run of UT universe which somehow he decided to change the timeline for his own curious of what happens when the human lost their soul of DT but after having a long conversation with Papyrus Error somehow have this feeling of Hope and decided to make UT as his new home...
1. Chapter 1

Everything seemed very calm and good for Error.

"What a real life time day to take a break after destroying 2 AU's" Error just relax and ready to eat his chocolate when suddenly.

_WHOOSH_

"Huh what the" Error opens his eyes and notice that he is in Snowdin.

"Huh this is Undertale the original AU of the multiverse why am I here? Who exactly brought me here huh!" Error saw the door of the ruins are opening.

"Hmmmm it's the human kid I wonder what kind of run is this genocide or pacifist" Error curiosity leads him to spy on the human secretly without being detected by the original Sans of Undertale.

"Alright (I'm not so sure why I'm doing this, WAIT WHY AM I EVEN DOING THIS IT'S LIKE I CARE)" Error immediately jumps out of the woods behind the human and follows them when the UT Sans is spying on the human.

"Huh who's that? Is that another me but why does he looks so Error" whisper Sans as he teleports to hear thru the conversation.

"Hey kiddo don't you know it's rude to committed a genocide route without letting the monsters enjoying the rest of their life heh I get it it's funny but let me tell you this kid if you don't want to have a glitch time then you should be putting away that knife of yours" said Error.

"(What the hell just then he immediately talks without given me a chance to turn around is he trying to change the timeline)" Chara speaks in her thoughts and also notice the strange voice.

"(Hmmmm that comedian also have a strange voice it looks so corrupted like an computer virus and also shouldn't he said have a bad time instead of a glitch time)" Chara felt very curious as they turn around and their eyes opened widely not because of surprised but because of the Sans their seeing his body is full of corruptions, errors not to mention he is still smiling.

"WHAT ARE YOU" shouted Chara.

"Heh you don't know me but I know you name is also Sans, E Sans is what I prefer" said Error.

"E Sans? Like Error Sans" said Chara.

"Hah your one idiotic kid of course I'm Error Sans but you could call me Error" said Error.

"Huh thru the looks of it I'm guessing is that you must have come from some sort of corrupted timeline or an route that has nothing except you" said Chara.

"You are almost getting it kid but no I came from the Anti void a place that has nothing except me" said Error.

"(I feel like this guy isn't normal at all the expression he's giving me is so strange if he knows my purpose why is he smiling unless he knows all my actions)" Chara smiles as they charges forward and prepare for a strike when suddenly Error dodges and cast out blue strings and rip off their soul out of their body.

"WHAT WAIT WHAT IS THAT" shouted Chara.

"Oh this, this is your soul I just steal it that is my ability I posses the abilities to steal away souls from humans and monsters without wasting away any kinds of stamina and to tell you what foolish fallen human right now since you lost the DT soul you cannot reset you got 1 life left considered this is the result of being evil HAHAHAHAHAHAHA good luck surviving the underground" as Error flees away.

"WHAT HE STOLE OUR SOUL AND NOW HE FLEES WHAT WAS THAT GUY AND WHY IS HE DOING THIS" shouted Chara.

"(What the did that guy just helped monster kind)" Sans doesn't feels the present of Error standing behind him with the soul.

"Hey" said Error.

"GAH huh it's you wait what's your name again Error Sans no Error" said Sans.

"Why yes exactly but to tell you what I'm doing this because I'm not a good guy I'm doing this because I want to see what happens when the evil human dies once and for all" Error just then opens a warp gate as he leaves the area.

"Huh well okay then" said Sans.

At Snowdin.

"SANS WHERE ARE YOU" said Papyrus.

"I WONDER WHERE COULD HE EVEN BE" said Papyrus.

"Yo there Paps" said Error.

"OH SANS THER…." Papyrus went silent when he saw Error.

"Oh I get it I could explain" said Error.

"SANS WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU, YOU LOOK LIKE A COMPUTER VIRUS" shouted Papyrus.

"Heheheheh same old Pappy always feels worried" said Error.

As he touches Papyrus and teleports back to home.

"WHAT WAIT YOU CAN TELEPORT" shouted Papyrus.

"Listen here Papyrus I'm not your brother my name is Sans, Error Sans is what they called me" said Sans.

"WAIT ARE YOU AN ALTERNATE VERSION OF MY BROTHER" said Papyrus.

"Exactly Papyrus but unlike your brother I'm on a different level" said Error.

"Different level what are you saying" said Papyrus.

"Heh it's simple Paps let me explain" said Error.

After a long conversation.

"After that the human attempted to murdered all monster kind but luckily during this genocide run I've stolen away their **Determination** soul right after your brother could possibly welcomed them by a joke" said Error.

"REALLY WOWIE I DIDN'T KNOW SANS WAS HIDING SUCH A TERRIBLE SECRET AWAY FROM ME LIKE THAT AND IF IT'S TRUE AND WHAT IS YOUR ORIGIN" said Papyrus.

"Well my story was that…..A long time ago there was a normal skeleton named Sans he was a fresh and joyful monster in the underground that makes allot of jokey puns to entertain others although he is doing that to avoid getting question about his true personality and why is he hiding it all the time, his true personality is disbelief the fallen humans because he always have a bad feeling about their appearance and he was right, one day the seventh human also known as the last human has fallen into the underground but this human that Sans is about to face is unlike the regular humans, this human could reverse time with it's soul whenever it dies because of a situation, Sans tries to brain storm to see what kind of run will they be doing, genocide, pacifist or neutral in the end everything went so wrong, the human abused the power of reversing time to reset all of it's progress whenever it is done massacring the entire underground but there was one monster who is able to put an stop to it, it is no one else except Sans the skeleton but because the human could reset thousands of time so Sans doesn't stand a chance against them after well 237 resets later Sans became super sick and tired so he decided to inject to him the **DT **liquid to posses the power of** Determination **like the human has but instead everything went worst he became an seriously injured and ready to die monster and then…..after that the Sans from the After life named Geno lived happily with the others well that was until…and then Geno was been possessed by insanity, psycho path personalities and finally here he is being the dangerous Error the Alternate Universe Destroyer" said Error.

"WOWIE I DIDN'T KNOW THAT WAS THE RESULT OF THE ONES THAT ARE…" Papyrus was been cut off.

"Yes Paps that's the result for the ones who are messing with something that shouldn't be used as toys" said Error.

"DON'T WORRY ERROR I'M SURE THAT YOU'LL FIND HOPE AND HAPPINESS ONE DAY, ALSO I FELT SORRY FOR YOUR PAST I DIDN'T KNOW THAT WAS THE RESULT OF DEPENDING ON POWER I WANT TO HELP YOU TO HAVE A HAPPY ENDING AND ALSO I WANT TO SEE THE SURFACE" said Papyrus.

"Well if you say that I'm not gonna do anything else except returning this soul to the human and I also know a way how to change their minds" said Error.

"Really how" said Papyrus.

"Have you ever heard of a multiverse name OverdoomTale" said Error.

"OVERDOOMTALE WHAT UNIVERSE IS THAT" said Papyrus.

"**OverdoomTale is like mine universe but the difference is that it is a version of the doodle sphere that manages all the true glitch and messed up AU's known as the RecycleVerse a place where all the rubbish and horrifying AU's were been thrown away like a piece of trashed which it was been guard by Overdoom and I don't know if he allows me to this**" said Error.

"WHO'S **OVERDOOM**" said Papyrus.

"**Overdoom is an Alternate version of your brother Sans but the difference is that he posses a stronger and rare powers that even Nightmare, Dust and me couldn't afford to have he could access to all sorts of panels and buttons that alters the laws of everything he's a god, his personality is like Sans a person who cares and joy for others too bad his form is a bit savage and horrifying**" said Error.

"WELL THEN GOOD LUCK" said Papyrus.

"Yeah you too Paps heh" Error teleports away.


	2. OverDoom Sans

**Description: If your wondering who is OverDoom Sans then he is an fanmade Sans created by Funbari Void as me a Sans that is overpowered with the powers to access to all sorts of buttons such as: true reset, reset, erase, overwrite, change, admin powers, create, destroy and more possibilities that even X!Gaster, Nightmare, Error couldn't even have, Overdoom's origins was that he was been created in the RecycleVerse as his main home which is the version of the Doodle sphere but it contains corrupted and AU's that shouldn't even existed in the Doodle Sphere, Overdoom is kind and want to have a great life but the way he looks wasn't been created to be apart of Peace it was been created to manage despair and negative whenever he visits an AU in the Doodle Sphere anyone who sees him runs away but he is still determined to handle everything until the day he could earn the respects of all humans and monsters in all kinds of AU's, he is currently working as the manager of the Recycle verse and also a lazy bones that makes bad puns.**

**OverDoom!Sans**: p/agxzfnBpc2tlbC1hcHByEwsSBlBpc2tlbBiAgKDaqMqDCQw/view

Recycle Verse created by Funbari Void**: A version of the Doodle sphere that manages all sorts of corrupted and AU's that were not meant to be born a place where Overdoom calls it home.**

Overdoom's stats: **level ?, ATK: INFINITY, DF: Exceed Limits, HP: Unlimited, MP: Endless stronger than Nightmare and Error**.


End file.
